sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly's Zexal Wiki:Stories/Sole Stealer!
Lily: blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Silly: ._. The next day... Silly: I'VE GOT IT! One boring day at Doc Stretchy Head's castle... Doc Stretchy Head: Now, you, Nosedive Kite Dude, must steal the soles of everyone in Zexal! Then, I can make the best spaghetti in the world, finally! NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM EATING IT! Grapey Hair: Good to see you're not a goofy goober anymore. Doc Stretchy Head: ARGH! How do you know about that? Grapey Hair: I read Silly's first story! Nosedive Kite Dude: Fine. NOSEDIVE OUT! Nosedive Kite Dude jumps and does a nosedive and smashes through the floor. Meanwhile at Skhool... Whale: La la la la la I am so dumbo! Tuna: Yes, yes you are. Nosedive Kite Dude: GIVE ME YOUR SOLES!!! Tuna: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! All the windows in the school break from Tuna's screech. After a wimpy battle, Nosedive Kite Dude steals Whale and Tuna's shoes and takes the soles off of them. Nosedive Kite Dude: MUAHAHAHHAHAAH! Whale: HEY! I need those! Whale gets up but Nosedive Kite Dude throws him down an elevator shaft that appears on the way down and Whale breaks every bone in his body on the way down because he's an idiot. Whale: Medic... Tuna: OH NO! Tuna jumps down as well and breaks every bone in her body and lands on Whale but doesn't break any bones because they were already all broken! Tuna: Medic... An ambulance crashes through the wall and runs them over. It backs over them again and they get loaded into the ambulance which goes on a bumpy ride to the hospital. A few hours later... Nosedive Kite Dude: YES! I have the soles of everyone in Skhool! Nosedive Kite Dude heads back to his father's castle on the way there he meets Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. Nosedive Kite Dude steals Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' soles and a bunch of wires, gears, and oil spill out of his feet. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: AHHHH! ...GRUNTS!!! Two Downsizer Grunts appear and carry Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness away to get him some new soles. Nosedive Kite Dude reaches Doc Stretchy Head's castle. Metal Box of Ugliness: Hi Nosedive Kite Dude! Like my new shoes? Doc Stretchy Head: QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM TAKE HIS SOLES! Nosedive Kite Dude steals Metal Box of Ugliness' soles. Metal Box of Ugliness: NOOOOOO! MY SHOESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... Metal Box of Ugliness blows up. Nosedive Kite Dude gives Doc Stretchy Head all the soles he got. Doc Stretchy Head: YES! Now I will make the best spaghetti ever! 10 minutes later... Doc Stretchy Head: MWAHAHAHA! MY EVIL PLAN IS COMPLETE! I NOW HAVE THE BEST SPAGHETTI IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! Nosedive Kite Dude: REVENGE FOR METAL BOX OF UGLINESS! Nosedive Kite Dude does a nosedive and swallows the spaghetti. Doc Stretchy Head: NOOOO! I disown you! Nosedive Kite Dude shoves Doc Stretchy Head down a flight of stairs into spaghetti. Doc Stretchy Head eats some of it. Doc Stretchy Head: I found it! The best spaghetti ever! It was in my basement the whole time! Nosedive Kite Dude goes to Skhool and spits out everyone's soles. Casual Cashew: HURRAY! Nosedive Kite Dude: Lunch is on me guys! Nosedive Kite Dude grabs Lunch Tray and starts pouring food onto him. Lunch Tray: HEY! Just because my name is Lunch Tray doesn't mean I'm a lunch tray! Everyone laughs... except Lunch Tray. Meanwhile a medical helicopter is escorting Whale and Tuna back to Skhool when... the helicopter breaks down! Whale: Could this day get any worse? The ground opens up like it did in the last episode. Tuna: Yep! The helicopter plummets into the pit and explodes. Whale: WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG NOW?!?!? The ground shuts again, crushing Whale and Tuna. Penny: He was dumbo anyway! Lily: PEEP! >:( Penny: Yipes! Penny jumps into a pile of peeps and disappears. THE END!